


I know you

by husbandcoded



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Bisexual Dale Cooper, Gen, I say funny but, Lesbian audrey horne, cannot stress enough how platonic this is. This is audrey horne and her funny little comphet, comphet crush on dale cooper, fun fact actually really sad fact, its not mentioned but, pioneering this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandcoded/pseuds/husbandcoded
Summary: His hands are beautiful.
Relationships: Dale Cooper & Audrey Horne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I know you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. Whats on the tin! lesbian audrey horne + bisexual dale cooper who wants absolutely nothing to do with being romantically involved with a highschooler, thanks. 🗡🗡  
> Cliche (lesbian references 'ring of keys' in the title of their fanfiction) is cliche

Agent Cooper is beautiful. He's handsome, and well dressed, and has lovely eyelashes. He walks with assuredness. He stands tall, like some great landmark, seemingly immune to the wind and rain. One look at him and there's a million things bubbling up in Audrey's chest, light, like champagne sipped on the stairway when you're falling to the ground drowsy from an evening of partying. 

"Audrey." He greets her from across the table, extending a hand. His palms are firm and warm, and when he nods at her she feels everything in her heat up. Thank God it doesn't show on her face, that would be embarrassing. And worse, make him not like her. It's fine though. She's learned how to hide things like that. 

Even now past initial introductions; looking into his eyes, she finds there's something about him that's familiar. He's like her, she decides. He's clever, that's what it is. You've got to be pretty clever to work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. And she's pretty clever too. 

But there's something else. Somehow she feels she knows him. 

His hands are beautiful. 

"Hi." She says as she raises an eyebrow, moving her body side to side and trying not to be disappointed when he keeps his gaze straight and his face remains polite but unmoved. 

He's smiling though, a wonderful smile. Even if it doesn't quite meet his eyes and isn't the kind she wants him to be smiling. She thinks. None of the boys at school smile at her like that. No one really likes her, but sometimes the guys at school will look her way. She's strange and sensual and often does uncomfortable things, so everyone watches her all the time. Sometimes it feels like they're watching her even when they're not actually around. Sometimes that makes her want to cry, but it's better than the alternative. 

The lodge is warm. It's always warm. It's part of the appeal she supposes, but sometimes it's uncomfortably warm. 

"How are you this morning?" 

Audrey bobs her head. "Well," 

She's going to make Agent Cooper like her.

It's not a good idea, but it's too late to back down now. Wrapped in fresh hotel sheets that smell clean and sharp and that she wants to bury her face into, she shivers. It's not cold in the rooms, but she's freezing. 

Agent Cooper walks- treading lightly into the room- and his brows knit together. And Audrey's chest feels like it's been carved out. It burns. 

Gingerly, he sits across from her on the bed. 

She kind of wants to lean over and kiss him but the thought mostly makes her sick. There's a bile rising in her throat, but she swallows it down and tilts her head to the side. Just nerves, she thinks. She felt like this when quarterback Jacob Kelly had placed his hand on her thigh and pulled her close. And she had hated that but that was because he wasn't very good anyway, she'd heard another girl say. 

If there was a perfect word to describe the expression on Agent Cooper's face, she's pretty sure it would fall somewhere in the encyclopedia between frustrated and concerned. Maybe bordering on miserable. Which is bad. Her heart drops down to her stomach in one quick motion, like an untethered elevator. It's like she's been splashed with a bucket of cold water, and yet she's burning up. Not in a good way. It hurts, burns in her chest. He has to like her. She has to make him like her. 

Cooper's brow furrows and Audrey wants to scream because it's going all wrong. 

"Audrey…" he begins, clearly considering what to say. He looks around the room, searching for the right words. And after a moment seems to find them. He sighs. 

"Audrey, you are an incredible, intelligent young woman. But I want to be as explicit about this as I possibly can to avoid any miscommunication going forward; I cannot pursue a relationship of this kind with you, and have no interest in doing so." 

It's like all the air's been punched out of her lungs. She's done something wrong, and now he doesn't want her anymore. 

He takes a deep breath, clearly bracing himself. "And if I'm being honest, your advances are uncomfortable for me. I don't see you that way, and regardless, could never be in this kind of relationship. I know you don't mean to, but this," he gestures, "I can't stand watching you put yourself in danger."

The world tips a bit, and some of what he says is lost on her.

"Do you understand?"

Audrey nods. Her eyes are wet. She touches her face and realises that she's been crying.

Agent Cooper sits back, clearly hesitating for a moment. Before standing to grab a sweater- some cotton university overshirt from the dresser, and handing it over to Audrey, his back turned, with his left palm over eyes- half joking. 

When she's suitably covered, he sits back down.

Mascara now stinging her eyes, Audrey can't look at him. She's been doing so good, though. Hasn't started sobbing or anything, which is good because she's an ugly crier and that would really make Agent Cooper not like her. 

Even though her entire world is caving in, it's fine, she tells herself. Even as her lip trembles. 

So when she does actually fold in on herself- and has to set her hands out of the way behind her so she doesn't wipe her nose on Agent Cooper's nice, clean sweatshirt- she can't help cry some more when he just puts a warm, grounding arm around her shoulders and tucks her against his collar. Pulling her into a gentle hug. 

Some minutes pass and she's vaguely cognizant of Agent Cooper talking to her. Something about friendship. 

He's warm and real.

Friends. She thinks she'd like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading give this a big ol like if you feel so inclined Youtuber voice SMASH that subscribe button


End file.
